Bumblebee's Unknown
by Someone52402
Summary: When the kids are cleaning the archive room, Miko finds something that might change their views on Bumblebee forever this is my first fanfic no flames please. transformers does not belong to me nether does the song"I gotta feeling" by black eyed peas


Hey guys this is my first story and I would love any constructive criticism anyone may have I would like to give a big shoutout to my younger sister who encouraged me to write this in the first place ;D and please R&R below!

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Miko, Raf , and Jack were all helping clean up the archive room even Miko was trying to be helpful. Raf was updating all the files while Miko and Jack were d sorting until Miko came across a box in the very back of the room and opened it.

She gasped "Raf, Jack get your afts over here". Once they were all over there they all stared, it was a box of photos of Bumblebee, a pink femme, a yellow femme that looked shockingly like Bumblebee, and several others they didn't know. They walked out to the med bay and Jack was carrying the box. Raf called out to ratchet "Hey, Ratchet, what's this" "Where did you get that?" "We found it while we were sorting, who are the femmes?"

Ratchet sighed and started looking through the pictures and setting the video cards off to the side. He continued rooting through the box until he found one certain picture. He showed it to the three kids and they all gasped.

The old photo was of a group of bots before they landed on earth even some they didn't recognize but up front the was that pink femme, bumblebee, the yellow femme and Optimus. Arcee was off to the side with a red bot with horns who they assumed was Cliffjumper. Ratchet was next to a large dark grey bot and two silver bots one with red highlights and one with yellow obviously, twins. There was a silver bot and a black and white with their hands entwined. Bumblebee was hugging the yellow femme and she him.

"Who are they Ratchet" Jack pointed to all of the bots they didn't recognize. Ratchet pointed to the twins "That's Sunstreaker" as he pointed to the yellow highlighted twin" And that's Sideswipe" as he pointed to the other red highlighted twin he then pointed to the big dark grey Bot "That's Ironhide, the silver one is Jazz and the black and white one is Prowl. "Who's the femmes?"," The pink one is Elita One Optimus' spark mate "So whose the yellow femme that Bumblebee is with? "Here let me show you." he picked up one of the video files and plugged it in.

*video playing*

A yellow face was in the screen setting up the camera 'Honeycomb, were gonna get in to trouble with Optimus and Elita!''so what' she responded as she backed up, Bumblebee was standing behind her. He was looking at her with such a stupid face 'really 'so what?' Optimus and Elita are going to be so mad' 'then they won't find out' as she reached him she hit a button on a remote and music started playing and she started singing along.

"She can sing really well" Miko commented quietly

 _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

Bumble bee then joined in, singing the next verse while they both were dancing like there was no tomorrow

"OMG 'Bee has his voice," Miko squealed out ",And he can sing!""sshhhh"'fine jeez"

 _Tonight's the night night  
Lets live it up  
I got my money  
Lets spend it up_

 _Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Lets get it get it up_

Soon they were both singing together while twirling around each other. Always on tune and on the beat.

'Bee looks so happy' Raf commented

 _I know that well have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out_

 _And just loose it all_

 _I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control_

 _Fill up my cup  
Mazel tov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off  
Lets paint the town  
Well shut it down  
Lets burn the roof  
And then well do it again_

 _Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
And live it up_

 _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

 _Tonight's the night  
Lets live it up  
I got my money  
Lets spend it up_

 _Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Lets get get crunk_

 _Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mazel tov (l'chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off_

 _Lets paint the town  
Well shut it down  
Lets burn the roof  
And then well do it again_

 _And then well do it again_

 _Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets live it up_

 _Here we come_  
 _Here we go  
We gotta rock_

 _Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top_

 _Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top_

 _Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop_

 _Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock_

 _Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday_

 _We keep keep keep keep on going  
We know what we say  
Party everyday  
P-p-p-party everyday_

 _Got a feeling  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

The song ended and the two started to wrestle ending with the yellow femme, Honeycomb, on top pinning Bee' 'You were worried for nothing' 'You were right so what?' 'I won again.'"Hmph, you always win' 'and you sound like Ratchet' 'Sure ok Miss Smarty Pants '

'Hell yeah I am you may have gotten the brawn of the two of us but I got the brains' she declared smirking after she let him up from his pinned position on the floor.

Raf interrupted the video and asked "This hasn't answered anything yet" Ratchet just said "keep watching"

'Ok my turn' Bumblebee walked out of the picture and a new song started 'ok now we actually have to train' he said seriously' ugh fine' she responded

The two started on opposite sides of the mat and Bee unhooked something off his leg and extended it revealing a long staff with a curved spike at the end.

Honeycomb did the same they started circling each other both in a ready stance waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually Honeycomb darted towards Bee to make the first move but what was surprising is that she did it in time to the music and she and Bee continued to trade blows and blocks and twirled around each other all in time to the music creating a deadly but beautiful dance that took the breath of the children away.

Soon the song ended and a new song started and they sped up the pace to match the beat of the music what they didn't realize is that bots started filing into the room watching the two yellow bots soon the was like 20 bots all crowded in the sides of the training room and it was silent except for the sounds of the two fighters and the loud music.

Again the song changed and sped up even more and it was obvious that nether bot was tiring yet if anything they seemed more energized the two yellow bot were fighting so fast that it was hard to see ether of the bots movements clearly, this went on for another ten minutes.

Bumblebee finally gained the upper hand and swiped Honeycomb's feet out from under her just as the last song ended, perfectly timing his victory.

The two yellow bots finally realized that they had an audience in the room 'Hehe, hey guys' Bumblebee shyly said as he helped honeycomb off the floor": so the Twin Wonders are back at it' The bot they now knew as iron hide said smirking. 'Yha sure' Honey said in a sarcastic tone

*end video*

'What!? Bee has a twin!' the children stuttered. 'Had" they all whirled around to see Bumblebee and Optimus standing in the door way. Bumblebee looked as though he was about to cry and Optimus continued "Bumblebee HAD a twin who we lost in the battle of Tyger Pax, the same battle that Bee lost his voice box to Megaton"

Bumblebee really did start crying now thinking of his beloved sister the only family that he had growing up until Optimus and Elita found them huddled in the remains of their old house after the bombing of Praxus City.

Bumblebee left the room and transformed then went out of the base and into the desert that was Jasper, Nevada. He was obviously upset and the children knew it. Optimus continued to explain "Honeycomb and Bumblebee were found in the ruins of their old house after the bombings that ravaged Praxus City, they were among the few survivors."

"They grew up under my mates and my care along with everyone at the base. They started training very young and after just watching a few of the older bots they were fighting like they had been training their whole lives it was an amazing thing to see but sadly it only happened when they were together if separated they could not fight as well we suspected it had to do with their split spark bond. We had to train them together and apart it was difficult but they both grew to be amazing fighters."

All the children eyes were round and they were amazed "Tyger Pax was the downfall of the 'Twin Wonders'. Bumblebee tried to protect Honeycomb but that just got him into trouble, until Megatron killed her in front of him to get information. When Bee still refused, he was beaten and his voice box ripped out and left for scrap we found them both after they had been reported missing. Bee was protecting Honey's body with his own even though there was nothing that could be done.

Miko had tears in her eyes and Raf's eyes were glistening. Jack was mad, no, furious about what Megatron had done to his friend… and his transformed and went out the way Bumblebee went .he followed the tracks left by the upset scout

The three kids looked up at Ratchet who seemed saddened at the memory of the young bot who he helped to raise. "Honeycomb and Bumblebee were attached at the hip they barely ever left each other's sides." Ratchet smiled fondly as he remembers memories before earth.

"Children, when Optimus and Bee come back, be understanding if Bee does not want to talk about his sister". The children all nodded and they went to the box and started to look at all the pictures they sat there for a long time just looking at the pictures and laughing at some like the one Raf found of Optimus holding Bee and Honey upsides down by their ankles, or the one where the twins were painting moustaches on sleeping bots.

Mikos favorite was of one with Bumblebee and Honeycomb singing a duet obviously on an impromptu stage and bot where all around cheering the memory locked into time. Raf favorite was of the two locked into a battle stances opposite each other both with long swords. Jacks was one of Optimus, Elita, and the twins standing together smiling as if they were taking a family picture.

Once Bumblebee came back to base he joined in looking at the pictures too, showing them to Optimus who smiled as he sat next to the young scout. Bumblebee was happy to see his sisters face once more as it has been years since he had last seen it. Sure, he missed his sister more than anything he still had a family, one with Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet, Optimus and the three humans who became his friends

The end


End file.
